


Just Another Day At The Office, Or Is It?

by PotatoGamer



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoGamer/pseuds/PotatoGamer
Summary: James is going to work on what seems to be a normal day, but little does he know that there is a surprise waiting for him in his office.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The Entrance

*ding ding*  
James wakes up to a text notification. He reads it, and gets out of bed. It's his first day of work.

The text reads:  
Boss: "James, welcome to your first day at Johannestowne Industries. We proudly welcome you to the family!"

James is excited because this is his dream job. He gets to work for the company that saved his mother's life.

~One Year Earlier~  
"Mom, are you okay???"  
James rushes downstairs after hearing a loud bang, only to find that his mother had collapsed. He calls an ambulance and they take her to the nearest hospital.

"I'm sorry, James. We've done everything we can, but with no promising signs."  
James frantically starts contacting other hospitals. He knows she has cancer, but isn't ready to lose her. His dad died in a plane crash when James was really young, about 8 years old. 

"There is one place that can help, though." The doctor is facing James with a wide grin on her face. James asks, and the doctor shows him a link. It's a link to Johannestowne Industries Science and Technology Research and Cancer Studies.

~Present Day~  
With his mom at home, safe and healthy, James feels confident that he's going to help the world by creating the very first cancer cure.

He arrives at work and is greeted by his boss.  
"Welcome, James! We're so glad to have you here at Johannestowne Industries. How is your mom doing?"  
James responds with her current health state and a smile on his face as Jessica, his boss, hands him the key to his office.

"So, what exactly am I doing here? I got told that I will have an office and be managing employees, but I would like a more detailed explanation."

"You will be taking care of the employees by making sure nobody gets hurt or too tired. Here at Johannestowne, we take pride in making sure our employees are treated with utmost respect."

James walks to his office and opens the door. There is a package on the desk. He opens it and sees that there is a bunch of old cassette tapes in it. There's also a cassette player with headphones plugged into it. He listens to the tape marked "DAY 1 EMPLOYEES".

"Welcome to Johannestowne Industries Science and Technology Research and Cancer Studies. I am Franklin Johannes, the founder of this company. If you are a first-day employee, then the following message is for you."

There's a brief pause in the recording. Probably to allow people who are not first day employees to take the tape out, James thought.

"There's a secret about this place. There is another building in the basement. It went out of business just before I bought the land to build here. It used to be a radio station. If you manage to find it, DO NOT GO IN! There are still people living there, or so I think. I've found signs of life, but it might not be humans. Be careful, and keep yourself from going in. Townsfolk have said that the people who go in can still hear the voices of the morning talk show hosts that used to work there. They've said that if you go in and record what they say every day for a week, you'll hear the same thing. They are still talking as if it's the last day they've ever recorded. June 15th, 1986. If you see people there, do not tell them the real date if they ask. If you do, it is said that they will kill you in your sleep on June 15th."

The tape cuts out just after a second of screams in the background. There is no tape that'll finish Franklin's thoughts, but James throws caution to the wind. He grabs the flashlight he found in the drawer of his desk and goes down to investigate the old radio station.

Just before leaving his office, Jessica comes in.

"Hey, James! I see you've found my granddad's old tapes. I thought I put them in my office? Weird. Anyway, can you go down to the basement and get the other box of recorded tapes?

Just before he could respond, there was a loud bang.


	2. The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the loud crash, James and Jessica find themselves investigating what happened. What they find is shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap of Chapter One:  
> James wakes up on his first day at Johannestowne Industries. After getting to work, he meets his boss and listens to a mysterious tape created by Jessica's grandfather. He gets told to visit the basement to find some other boxes, but hears a loud noise before he goes to grab them.

Jessica and James look at each other in shock, neither of them knowing what happened.

"Those boxes can wait, James. I need you with me to investigate."  
Shortly after she says that, Jessica notices something different about the building. The lights are flickering.

"What's going on?" James looks around frantically, trying not to panic.

Jessica, visibly confused and scared, says she's never seen something like this.

All of a sudden, her phone starts ringing. She answers it to find it's her grandpa.

"Jessie, dear. You need to come home quickly. Something happened to your dad. He's on his way to the hospital now."

Jessica starts sobbing, and James says that he'll continue the investigation while she's away. He reassures her that he'll contact with any updates, and she said she'll do the same.

"Bye, Jessica. I hope your dad's okay."

"Me, too. Stay safe, James."

They part ways, Jessica going out of the building and James going farther in.

Minutes later, James arrives at the elevator and goes down to the basement. He sees that several shelves fell at the exact same time, causing the loud noise. There are broken containers and bottles all across the floor.

After taking a few pictures, he sends them to Jessica. She replies with a smiley emoji and a message saying her dad's okay.

"I'm glad to hear! You'll be coming back soon?"

"I'm already on my way! Be there in ten."

Jessica and James rendezvous at the main entrance and go down to the basement. When they get there, they see four bodies, all killed the same way. Shockingly, none were ever in that building.

Without a second thought, James takes out his phone and calls the police.

"911, what's your emergency?"  
"There's been a murder in the basement of Johannestowne Industries!!"  
"Sir, can you tell me how they were murdered?"  
"No, I was at the main entrance waiting for my boss! She was at the hospital checking on her dad."  
"How long were they dead?"  
"Probably less than ten minutes. My boss said she doesn't recognize them."  
"We have a team en route. They'll be there in less than five minutes."  
"Okay, thank you."

James puts the phone back in his pocket and hugs Jessica. After what happened to her dad, he wants to make sure she's okay.

"It's all going to be okay, Jessica. I'll protect you."

She smiles through the tears and then pulls herself away from the hug. As if right on cue, the police arrive in the basement.


End file.
